<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel's Story by vetech95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361613">An Angel's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95'>vetech95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kaz Lore!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetech95/pseuds/vetech95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kafziel does what she's told, like any tool she knows. It's what she does without orders that make life meaningful.</p><p>A collection of drabbles for Kaz that won't fit in the main story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kafziel spies Lucilius's area and starts shrinking. She lands perfectly. She tucks her wings away, double-checking that her bag didn't open. She would have felt the drag, but she can't be blamed when she carries orders from the council. She inwardly winces. It's never good news, especially recently. Satisfied with her bag's contents, she starts for her creator.</p><p>He's studying again, with his willing lapdog not far away. Personally she doesn't see the appeal, but Belial's free to make his own decisions. So long as they fit within the rules they're given, that is. "Another message from the council." Lucilius nods to her, and Belial gets up from his lounging. Honestly Lucilius was closer, but it doesn't matter at this point. She's not going to argue with either of them. She quietly hands the papers to the primarch, and watches as he walks to Lucilius and hands them to him. She watches as Belial backs away, but only a few steps. Enough to show that he isn't reading it over his shoulder? Then again, Lucilius would probably rant about it to whoever'll listen later, if it's bad. Maybe Belial has enough... courage? No, what's the right word? It's a casual disobedience. A subtle defiance of what they were created to be that she's noticed in a few of them, him included. A desire to be more than tools.</p><p>Perhaps 'courage' is the right word after all.</p><p>She nods to herself. Alright then. Maybe Belial has enough courage to ask him what's in the letters. He always seems to know what's going on around this area. He's also one of the few people willing to gossip with her, though that's a carefully wrapped secret, hidden when the Astrals are paying attention. Like now, when Lucilius's hunched stature has gone rigid. Bad news, then. She goes into her bag again, fetching the pen and paper he'll need for his response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>